


My Boss, Rick Sanchez (Rick/Reader)

by TakashiSenpai7



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cute, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Rick, Love, Love Confessions, Pain, Possessive Rick, Protective Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakashiSenpai7/pseuds/TakashiSenpai7
Summary: After applying for a job working alongside the eccentric alcoholic genius, Rick Sanchez, you start to get the impression that your boss is falling for you. The only question is, what will you do?A bunch of fluff, between Rick and the Reader, but don't worry it'll get smutty eventually ;)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Is this dude really my boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Yo Yo! This is my first Rick/Reader Fanfic, but it hopefully won't be my last. Lemme know what you think in the comments.

The small world I knew felt suffocating before I met him. Before he showed me the rest. Before he captured my heart.

~~~~

“What’s up, the name’s Y’N,” You say with a smirk, “I’m supposed to be meeting someone named Nick?”

The man rolls his eyes, “I-It’s Rick, not Nick, you dumb bitch.” 

How charming, he must be the Nick Sanchez, you’ve heard so little about. Or Rick Sanchez you guess.

  
  
“Ah, so you are the guy I’m supposed to be meeting?” You eye him, with a smirk plastered on your face. His hair is all strewn about and blue. Not to mention the strong smell of alcohol coming from him. Is he really the guy you are supposed to be working with? 

“O-oh, you’re the person who applied,” He looks you up and down with a smirk, “you never mentioned that you were hot.”

  
  
You roll your eyes, but a blush forms on your face before you can stop it. Odd way to greet someone, but you guess we all have our quirks. You quickly clear your throat, and say, “So about this Assistant job, aren’t you going to interview me or something like that? Unless this is the interview, in which case you can make a note of the fact that I'm hot.” 

Rick chuckles, “Hot and sassy, huh? I like that. Now come on, let’s get this “interview” started.” He grabs your arm before ushering you into the house, and into his garage. Well, can you even call it a garage? It’s more of a high-tech science fiction lab. Your eyes quickly scan over everything you can see, trying to take in and remember everything like you won't get a chance to see it again. You move towards the desk without thinking, looking at the designs and equations in awe. 

You see him smirk at you out of the corner of your eye before he quickly hides it.

“Alright let’s go, stop gwaking, and start walking,” Rick says with an aggravated tone, pulling you around to face him. He now has a ray gun of some kind and is standing in front of a green glowing portal of slime? He grabs your hand pulling you along. He walks into the green glowing thing first, pulling you in behind him. You hold your breath and screw your eyes shut expecting to feel the green stuff on you. 

When you don't, you peak an eye open.  
  


You let out a gasp, the purple skies, orange grass, and beautifully strange creatures around you wonderfully surprises you. You notice Rick is watching your expression closely. A smirk curls its way onto his face as he watches your face break out into a grin.

All of a sudden the realization kicks in that this isn’t earth and you just stepped through a portal to get here. What even is here? What is this place? You crouch down to touch the orange grass. It's surprisingly soft, and when you pluck a blade of it from the ground, it comes out easily. 

“Where are did you take us?” You ask as you look at the orange blade of grass more closely before dropping it.  
  


Rick sighs, “Planet Z-48.” He takes a sip out of a flask you didn’t notice he had until right now, before pocketing it again. Oh great, he drinks on the job. Real professional.

You wait for him to elaborate and when he doesn’t you ask, “So…. what’re we here for?” 

He looks about the landscape searching for something before he finally points at a tree in the distance with a large nest resting on its a branch, “There, see the nest?” You nod your head, “That nest is home to a Crytrixon creature, which is basically a snake with wings and a tendency to eat its own children.” 

“Sounds fun, lemme guess the Crytrixon has something you can’t find on any planet or some shi- s-something?” 

Rick gapes at you in a ‘how did you know’ fashion. You shrug before saying nonchalantly, “Why else would you point out the nest?”   
  


Rick covers up his shock with a cough and a swig of from his flask. “Yeah whatever, just go grab one of the eggs in the nest, and bring them back.” He shoos you away. 

~~~~

It doesn’t take you that long to get to the nest and grab one of the bright purple eggs. The egg is surprisingly light. You almost drop it along the way when the nest’s Crytrixon comes back to see you robbing its nest. You manage to get out of there with only a cut running down your back. You've had worse so you don't pay the cut any attention. 

  
Rick quickly opens a portal back to the garage, that you immediately jump into clutching the egg to your chest, trying to make sure it doesn’t crack. Thankfully you manage to get through without a single crack on the egg, and you in one piece. You place the egg down, panting, leaning forward and placing your hands on your knees in an attempt to catch your breath. Rick jumps through shortly after you do. 

Once you feel yourself breathing again, you find yourself laughing, "Holy shit, that was fun." 

  
Rick's face breaks into a grin when he hears that before he quickly shoves it back behind a cocky smirk, "You can put the egg over there." Rick points to the part of his desk that isn't crowded with papers, lab equipment, and tools before he starts to shuffle through a box.

  
"Aight," You pick up the egg like the obedient girl you are and place it carefully on the desk. 

“H-Holy shit! That thing tore you up!” Rick yells, holding some kind of tool, with wide eyes as he stares at you.

"I'm all good, Rick." You say quickly, waving your hands out in front of you.

"No, you aren't, that cut is huge," Rick takes a step towards you, and grabs your hand.

"I've had worse, seriously, it's fine," You say, attempting to pull away from his grasp. 

His eyes fix onto you, his mouth contorts into a frown and he doesn't let go, “Come here before you die from poisoning. Those things have venom in their claws. Annoying bastards.” 

You eye him suspiciously, specifically the needle he takes out of his lab coat. How the fuck can that be safe? You look into his eyes, scanning for any sign of bad intent and when you find none surprisingly, you sigh, "Fine." 

He smirks, “Come here, I don’t bite… at first.” 

Now you’re rolling your eyes. 


	2. Getting Fixed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick heals the cut on your back. And some other stuffffffff~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY they had a moment! Maybe something big will happen soon, who knows~ ;)

You take a seat, on his chair, as he injects you with some kind of Crytrixon Antivenom, into your arm. You try your best not to flinch, in front of the older man, “Thanks, Rick.”

“Yeah, whatever…” He says trailing off to shuffle through his desk drawers. You start to get up only to be shoved back down by him, “Where the fuck do you think you are going?” 

“I thought you just had to neutralize the venom, and then I was done?”

“And leave you with a giant cut on your back?” Rick says, raising one side of his unibrow.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” You say, rolling your eyes at him. 

He spins you around so you are facing his desk before poking your cut. You wince. “See, you’d be useless to me like this. Lemme C*burph*lean your cut before you go sauntering off with that ass of yours.”   
  


You blush, “What do you mean useless to you like that? Are you saying I passed the interview?”   
  


He rolls his eyes, “No S*urp*hit you passed, you got me an egg from a Crytrixon nest without breaking it and without any weapons. Of course, you fucking passed, you fucking idiot. 

Your face breaks out into a smile, only to be quickly covered up with a look of pain as Rick pours alcohol over your cut. “Hold still,” Rick says as he fixes up your cut. 

  
Rick is surprisingly gentle with you, which is something you weren’t expecting. “Hold this,” Rick shoves an open jar of ointment into your hand. It looks creamy like lotion but it’s also luminescent and lavender coloured. He dips his long digits into the jar, coating his fingers with the ointment before spreading it over your cut. The ointment is cold to the touch but as it’s spread over your back it starts heating up, almost like it’s melding your skin back together. 

  
“Leave it on for five minutes, and then you can wipe it off,” Rick mutters, taking the jar of ointment out of your hand and putting it away with everything else. 

While he’s putting stuff away, you look over the papers he has on his desk, one containing the blueprints for some kind of weapon, that uses a crystal. You start looking over his formula’s before finding a mistake, “Hey Rick? Your formula here is wrong, if you use this it’ll just overload itself and explode.” 

Rick stops and walks over to you. He places his hand on your shoulder and looks over you to see the paper. You can smell the scent of alcohol and sandalwood on him. You blush a little at the sudden contact, before you point at the formula, “See?” 

His expression is unreadable as he looks over the formula. It’s not long before he’s looking at you with that look from earlier. You feel something inside you stir, as you realize how close he is to you, you quickly shove those feelings down. You look away, as a blush forms over your cheeks. 

You clear your throat, “I should take off the ointment now, right?” 

“Y-Yeah, let me wipe that o*URP*ff you. Your back should be fine now,” Rick grabs a towel, wiping the ointment off your back gently, before handing you a pencil.   
  
You take the pencil, raising a brow at it, “What’s this for?” 

Rick smirks, “To fix the formula.” 

You give him a grin before you start to fix it the formula.

~~~~~~

Your dreams that night were filled with Rick for some reason. Rick kissing you, rubbing your shoulders, and other things... You, as always tried your best to ignore it and got dressed, in some jeans, a t-shirt, and one of your many white lab coats. 

Upon arriving in his driveway, the sound of banging and shouts surrounds you. You quickly run to the open garage and watch the scene before you. A teenage boy with frazzled brown hair, and panicked brown eyes, stops moving and looks at you curiously, before a shout from Rick, puts him back in action. Rick is frantically trying to contain a small creature that is flying around the room.

You spring into action and quickly grab a net off Rick’s desk, and wait until the creature flies close to you, before you throw the net over it, wrapping it up like it’s in a blanket. You hold the net, with the squirming creature up in front of you triumphantly. 

Rick and the boy, barely acknowledge you, before they hunch over and struggle to catch their breaths. 

“Your welcome,” You mutter before putting the creature in a glass container Rick made for it. You take a seat on one of the stools by Rick’s desk. 

“Who-Who the hell is she?” The kid asks, pointing at you, once he catches his breath.

“ Y-Y/N is my new assistant, Morty, since you decided you just had to focus on school,” Rick says with a growl. 

“What’s up, Morty?” You say with a smirk. 


	3. The Creepy Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Y/N to sell the baby Crytrixion to a four-armed alien, named Klaz. Rick gets super protective when Klaz gets creepy.

“Bring the sa*urph*mple here,” Rick says motioning you over and switches a machine on his desk on. 

You bring the sample over to him, which Rick takes and begins working with it. In the meantime, you observe the creature, which ended up being what hatched from the egg you got.

It’s not long before you are climbing into his ship(?) with the caged baby Crytrixon in your hands. It’s made up of trash mostly, but it still looks impressive despite that, somehow. You look over his ship with fasciation. The stench of alcohol fills the ship, but you don’t mind it all that much. 

You watch as he steers the ship into space, pressing buttons every now and then, but mostly just steering like it’s a car and not a space ship. 

“Where are we going?” You ask, ever the curious cat.

“H-hmm? Oh, we need to*burp* sell the Crytrixon you have, before it gets any bigger.” Rick takes a swig from his flask, before looking over at you. And then he’s staring at you, with that look again, as you look out the window at the planets and stars. 

“It’s beautiful, Rick.” You say breathlessly. 

He lets out a soft sigh, “Yeah, I know. It really is isn’t it.” He looks back watching your face observing everything.

  
“So who exactly are we meeting?” You say still looking out the window. 

~~~   
  


“Hey Rick, you got the Crytrixion?” A blue alien with four arms asks leaning two elbows on the front counter. His face has a tint of yellow, from the yellow lights hanging above him. His mouth curved downward in a scowl. 

You place the caged creature on the counter. “Here it is.” 

  
The alien stares at you, his scowl melting into a devious grin, “Who’s the pretty lady, Rick?” The alien’s gaze travels over your body. His eyes trace your figure before he moves out from behind the counter. “She’s quite attractive.” 

He offers one of his hands to you, while the other rubs your shoulder, practically fondling your arm. “Most people call me Mr. Katsor, but you, you can call me Klaz.” He winks at you. Gross. You struggle to keep your eyes from rolling. 

You try to slip away, but his hand holds you in place. Despite your best efforts, you begin to panic. 

You try not to throw up on the spot, and just offer up your hand hoping he will go away and let you go. Instead, he takes your hand and brings it to his lips. You stiffen nervously. His lips are cold, and look red. It leaves some kind of residue similar to syrup on the back of your hand. 

Rick growls, ripping the alien’s hand that’s holding onto your shoulder off and away from you. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you towards him, and as a result out of reach of the alien. “She’s mine- my assistant.” 

“Y-yes! I am,” You pipe up, nodding quickly.

You can feel your cheeks heat up, as Rick pulls you into his side. You look up at him, watching as the fury that glints in his eyes, seeps out into the rest of his features. 

It’s almost like Rick is being protective of you. But why would he do that? He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to do that. But then again, you’ve only known him two days now.

You give him a reassuring smile, in an attempt to calm him. Although you would love to see Klaz ripped apart.

Gross Klaz chuckles darkly, “No need to worry Rick,” He walks back around so he’s behind the counter again, “I was merely shaking her hand.” 

Rick scowls in response, “Just give me the fucking shit, and stop wasting my time.” He still hasn’t let go of you, instead, he’s just pulled you closer to him. You feel surprisingly safe next to him. Not that you would ever admit that to him.

  
As Klaz is handing Rick the payment, he turns to you, “I hope to see you again, Y/N.” 

You chuckle nervously, “Yeah, okay, bye Klaz.” 

Rick keeps you close to him until you are out of the store. He only let’s go once you are getting in the ship and climbing in. He climbs into the driver’s seat, slamming the door as soon as he gets in. He furiously inserts his keys and starts up the car. He steers like he’s trying to win a fight with the wheel.

The trip back to the garage is tense, with Rick’s mood just getting worse and worse as the time goes by. You decide to just look out the ship’s window the whole time. Occasionally looking over and watching Rick. He drinks most of the way back. His mood remaining foul. 

You should say something. He did save you from Creeper Klaz after all. Is that what’s he’s still angry about?    
  


“Yo Rick?” You say trying to sound casual. 

  
“What?” Rick grumbles, taking a long sip from his flask. 

  
“Thanks for um… doing what you did back there.”    
  
Rick cocks his head towards you, raising one side of his blue unibrow. “What?” 

“Well, y-you know the- for helping me out back there.” You say nervously. Why are you nervous all of a sudden? 

“Wha-what the fuck are you*burp* talking about, Y/N?” Rick eyes you curiously. 

“I’m trying to say thank you for protecting me from creeper Kla-Klaz. You didn’t have to protect me but you did anyway.” You give Rick a sweet smile, hiding your nerves behind your smile.   
  
Rick’s mouth curls upwards, in a small vulnerable smile, before he quickly covers it up, “I-it’s whate*URP*ver, don’t think too much about it.” Rick takes another long sip from his flask before adding, “Be-be*UGH*sides I can’t h-have you getting hurt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go to bed~ I'm so tired.
> 
> I love when Rick is protective so I just knew I had to put in that sprinkle of protectiveness as soon as possible! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think~ Criticism/advice is very welcome~ 
> 
> Much love!


	4. No One Fucks With Your Boss Except For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and the reader get shot at when collecting death crystals.

It’s only been a week since you’ve started working for him, and you’ve gotta admit, he’s not that bad. You’ve had some shit bosses before, but Rick is actually pretty fun to work with. Well he’s frustrating, an alcoholic, and tends to not understand the idea of safe, but then again, the same could be said about you, minus the alcoholic part.

“Come on, baby, let’s get going,” Rick says to you, causing your face to turn red as you continue stuffing the bag with all the death crystals you can grab at a time. 

“Rick, stop calling me that,” You hiss at him, picking up the last remaining crystals, and zipping the bag up. You toss a bag to Rick, and sling the other over your shoulder.    
  
You yawn and start heading back to the ship. It’s been a long day, but it’s not like it was boring or anything. It’s never boring with Rick.   
  
Rick shoves you to the side, all of a sudden. You start to shout at him before you’re cut off by the sound of a laser firing, and Rick screaming in pain, “FUCK!” 

On pure instinct, you reach over Rick, grabbing his gun, and fire back at the dickholes who shot your boss. “Take this motherfuckers!” 

Despite your anger and loud taunt you only manage to kill one and injury another. Shit.

You grab a hold of the lapels of Rick’s lab coat and begin dragging him behind one of the many rocks around you. You curse under your breath as you do. 

Rick shakily props himself up and leans against the rock, clutching his side. He turns his head to look at you, “G-give me a gun.”

  
“Nuh uh, ‘baby’” You tell him through gritted teeth, as you struggle to reload the stupid gun. You make a mental note, to make reloading it easier, and begin firing back at the dickbags. 

You’ll kill all of them even if it’s the last thing you do. No one fucks with your boss, except for you.

“Give me- Give it to me!” Rick shouts, trying and failing to reach for the gun, as you easily move out of reach.    
  
“Rick, I already said no!” You yell, firing at the attacker’s vehicles, and then back at them. “For once, just sit your ass down and do nothing.” 

You are running out of bullets, dammit. You manage to shoot and injury the last couple of guys.    
  
“Come on, dum dum, let’s go,” You say, scanning the land for any other fuckers who want to get shot.    
  
“You are so fuc*urp*king stupid,” Rick mutters.

“What did you just say?” You snap back, whipping your head around to look at him. It’s only then you notice the pain on his face. You need to fix him up now. “Nevermind, just give me your arm.” 

He groans, as you pull him up and let him lean on you. Together you walk back to the ship. 

Once you reach the ship, you open the ship's door and struggle your way into laying him down in the back seat. “I gotta grab the med pack, okay? Don’t move.” 

You run to the trunk and shimmy around looking for the med-pack. When you get back, you start taking off his lab coat. 

  
“Ooo, ar-are you finally getting*urp* dirty with me?” Rick smirks, giving you a wink. 

  
You roll your eyes and pull his shirt off as carefully as you can manage. You softly say, “Hush dum dum.” 

Holy shit, your eyes widen at the number of scars on his body. He turns his head, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks, as you place a hand on his chest. Without thinking, you softly run your hand along his chest. 

“No-Not that this isn’t nic*urp*e, b-but could you focus?” Rick grabs your hand, giving you the same odd look. You turn beat red, as you realize what you were just doing.    
  


“S-Sorry,” You quickly go back to fixing him up. You took a first aid class when you were in high school so you know what to do for the most part.    
  
You give him some of the alien meds he had, which puts him back into shape pretty quickly.    
  
You let him rest in the back for a bit, and keep watch over him. He’s kinda cute when he sleeps.    
  
~~~

  
“Give me the jar of Coppfite, it’s over there,” Rick points towards a box with his screwdriver, before turning back to the machine he was working on.    
  
Putting down your own tools, you head over to the box he pointed at, and pick out the jar of Coppfite. It’s the only jar that has rocks with eyes, so it’s easy to find. You bring the jar over to him and start to walk away.

“Y/N wait.” Rick grabs your arm, stopping you. You feel yourself blushing. How come Rick can make you blush so easily? Ugh. 

“What?” You turn around to look at him, scowling to yourself as you do. But you quickly falter at the look on his face. He looks nervous, which isn’t something you’ve seen on him before.   
  
“I-I-I jus- I wanted to say than-thanks for ya know… not letting me die.” He looks so nervous right now. Then again, if he really is as alike to you as you think, then this is likely a vulnerable moment for him. 

“I can’t have you getting hurt,” You shrug, but you can’t help the smile that stays on your face as you do.

Rick smirks, as you throw his own words back to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Lemme know what ya think, and if you have any criticism, definitely let me know!


	5. The Sweet Side of Sanchez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes you to a beautiful planet in a surprisingly sweet gesture.

It’s been around a week since you saved Rick from bleeding to death, and ever since he’s been kinda protective of you. He’s also been oddly pleasant. Well, no, he’s still an asshole, and he’s still the same, but now he’s taking note of what you like, when you seem off, etc. 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying it. 

You pack a pencil and your favorite leather journal into your backpack, along with your phone, of course. Rick didn’t tell you where he was taking you tonight, just that you were going. He, of course, gives you little to no details. 

You zip your backpack up and have just enough time to sling it over your shoulder before Rick is pulling you along into his spaceship. 

“Jeez, are you in a rush or something?” You sass, as you step into the car and throw your seatbelt on. 

He grumbles, but his excitement is obvious. It doesn’t take you guys long to get there, with Rick driving crazy fast, even for him.    
  


He parks his ship, on the planet’s surface. You get out looking about the planet’s landscape. It’s quite pretty, with its many streams and rivers, and strange animals. The ground is firm yet soft. Red stemmed flowers, and translucent plants are scattered about the ground.    
  
You turn to Rick to ask him, what it is you are doing here, only to find him laying a blanket down across the ground. 

“Whatcha doing Rick?” You ask, walking up to him. 

He looks up, with a smirk grabbing your hand and leading you to take a seat on the blanket, which you do. 

You watch him closely, hoping that if you watch him then the reason for being here will just unfold itself into a bright neon sign. No such luck though.    
  
Rick sits down on the blanket next to you,.

“Alright, Rick, what’s the deal?” You say, taking your backpack off and placing it on the ground next to the blanket, “Why are we here?” 

Rick just smirks, “It’s alright, baby, just be patient.”    
  
You roll your eyes at his nickname. You watch as the sun on the planet sets. It was setting when you arrived, and now it’s almost completely swallowed up by the horizon.    
  
You turn to look at Rick, and notice him watching you. When you catch him he turns away quickly. Rick suddenly looks up at the sky, and points, “O-oh it’s starting!” 

You look up, and watch as the sky is encased in darkness. The world is completely dark for a moment. Panicked you grasp for Rick, “Ri-Rick?” 

“I’m right here, Y/N,” He pulls you into his side, wrapping an arm around you. 

“Okay,” You nuzzle into him, just as the world around you starts to light up. The flowers that were once translucent are now glowing and blue. The strange creatures that were once walking about suddenly take flight in a glowing array of colors.

You gasp, “Rick, it-it’s gorgeous!” You look up at Rick, only to find him watching your face intently. A smile rests on his face. He quickly looks away when he sees you looking at him.

“T-this planet is c-called Lucaclite. Every 50 years the planet goes completely dark. And t-thanks to the naturally lu-luminescent qualities of the life here, you get this beautiful spectacle.” Rick explains to you. 

“That’s incredible, Rick,” You say softly, enjoying the feeling of being held by Rick, and the beautiful scene before you. It’s strangely romantic. 

You tilt your head up to look at Rick’s expression. He looks genuinely relaxed, for once. His lips curled up in a smile. They look soft.

He sneaks a peek at you until he notices you staring and then turns his head to look down at you completely. A look of concern washes over his face, “Are you okay, Y/N? Is something wr-” 

You place your hand on his cheek, massaging his cheek softly with your thumb. He stops talking in the middle of his sentence, caught off guard completely. 

He leans into your hand, “Y-Y/n…” His voice is soft and filled with affection. He slowly brings his hand up to your cheek, cupping it, similarly to the way you are, and his other hand clutches your shoulder.

Cupping your cheek, he slowly pulls you up towards him. Giving you every chance to back out, but you don’t. Rick’s lips meet yours, as he gently kisses you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEE They finally kissed! 
> 
> What do you guys think of sweet Rick? Thoughts? Criticisms? Horndog Urges? lol, lemme know!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	6. A Sleepy Chapter: Featuring Helix the Hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's experiment with a hot humanoid robot seems to be going well, but she might be working a bit too hard.

You prop your humanoid robot up, and switch it on, “Good morning, Helix.” 

Helix is still a work in progress but you’ve managed to get his body done. In an effort to help him fit in, you made him extremely attractive. Well not to you, but attractive based on society’s standards. Okay, he was hot as fuck, but you only had eyes for Rick. 

You made him look as human as you could, so if he was in a bar or something, people would think he’s real. 

Helix cranes its head up to look at you. You make a note that it’s a little too slow to be natural. It scans your face before it says, “Y/n. Good morning.”

You make another note, to fix his speaking pattern to have less of a pause, and to flow a bit more naturally. 

“How are you, Helix?” 

Helix tries to smile, but it just comes across creepy, since the rest of his facial features don’t match the smile, “Better now that you are here.”    
  
Satisfied with your small test run, you switch him back off. 

You're adjusting the coding, just as Rick comes in with two cups of coffee, “H-Hey babe.” 

He places a cup down next to you, before starting to head back to his work. You're so absorbed in your work you don’t notice. When you don’t respond, Rick turns back to look at you, “Y-Y/N?”

You’ve been working so hard, on the robot, that you haven’t slept much at all. You’re barely aware of anything outside of your work at this point, so when Rick places his hand on your shoulder, you jump like he pointed a gun at your feet, “Fuck, Rick, don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

You place your hand atop his, and pat it lightly. Rick turns you around so he can look at you and places his hand on your cheek, “Have you been sleeping, at all?” 

Surprised by his softness but too tired to fight against it you nuzzle against him. Your eyes fluttering closed as the warm feeling of his hand nearly puts you to sleep, right there, “Mmmhm,” You murmur. 

The warmth of Rick’s hand suddenly goes away, causing you to let out a whine that quickly turns into a yelp when Rick picks you up bridal style, “Rick? Wha-” 

Rick softly shushes you, continuing to carry you into his bedroom. He gently places you in his bed, before tucking you in. You start to resist, only to find yourself to be too tired to do anything but curl up under the covers. 

~~~

Rick watches Y/N sleep for a moment. 

Rick sighs before heading back to the garage to look at how far she’s gotten on her project. 

The humanoid looking robot sits on the desk, and her notes sit next to it. Rick takes a look through her notes, before he adjusts her coding, and adjusts the chip in it so it’s connected to Y/N’s laptop and learns from her notes. Rick moves quickly, knowing she wouldn’t let him help if she was awake. 

He makes small adjustments to the robot, making the facial expressions more natural, and it’s movements quicker and smoother. 

  
Rick smiles to himself at his quick handiwork before he goes back to his own experiment.

~~~

Once you wake up, you stretch, before sleepily making your way into the garage. You spot Rick working on his prototype for a new type of armoured suit. You sneak up behind him, wrapping your arms around him, kissing his cheek. 

He leans into your touch, “You sleep like the damn dead.”    
  
You chuckle before spinning him around to face you, “I don’t remember falling asleep in your bed, Rick.”

Rick's eyes widen at your implication, waving his hands in front of him as he quickly says, “D-Don’t be an idiot! I just put you in my bed. Y-You were tired.”    
  


You smirk, “Good.” 

Satisfied with his answer, you kiss Rick on the cheek before you walk over to where your robot is sitting, and switch it on, “Hey, Helix.” 

Helix waves at you, with a smile, “Hey, Y/N.”    
  
Woah, you don’t remember him being that natural before. Guess you were so tired you forgot.    
  
You smirk to yourself before looking back at Helix and asking, “How ya doing?”   
  


Helix winks, “Better with you here, cutie.” 

Woah, what the hell, that’s weird. You don’t remember making Helix this flirty. You shrug it off. 

  
You start to switch him off before you stop yourself. You coded him so he would learn from watching people, so why not leave him on. It would help Helix get better with interactions, and you could make adjustments as he’s running. 

  
  
What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was shorter than usual, I promise to make it up with the next chapter. Trust me, you'll love it~
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Lemme know whatcha think~


	7. Helix Gets Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helix pisses off Rick with too much flirting, big mistake yo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra-long chapter, filled with a bunch of lovely jealously and angst!

“Alrighty Rick, where are ya taking us?” You ask, looking out the ship’s window at the beautiful planets passing by before back at your man.    
  
“As inpatient as ever,” Rick mumbles, patting the wheel lightly.

“What was that, babe?” You ask as innocently as you can, turning towards him.

“N-nuthing, we need to go to Prash, to collect some Ferressite,” Rick says looking over at you. 

  
“There is a beautiful view of the Jiv-ee planet on Prash. Would you like me to show you, Y/N?” Helix suggests from the back seat, placing a hand on your shoulder.   
  
“Woah! Really? I didn’t know that!” A wide grin appears on your face. 

You hear a grumble come from beside you. You turn to see Rick gripping the steering wheel tightly. What’s his deal?

“Maybe that’s the perk of being with someone as brilliant as me,” Helix says, with a smirk, “You see the things no one else gets to.”

That sounds like something out of fanfiction. Or at least quite similar to something you wrote in the past. You brush it off. 

“Shut up, you scrap of metal,” Rick snaps, “I know a way better view than on Prash.” 

“Excuse me, Rick? The fuck did you just say about my project?” You shout. What the fuck is Rick getting at. You’ve been working on that “scrap of metal” for weeks now. 

“Who cares, Y/N. It doesn’t fucking matter,” Rick waves you off, turning on some music. 

That little fucking asshole. It does fucking matter. Jerk.   
  
~~~

You may have done a little too good of a job when you created Helix. He looks too hot. 

Prash is a naturally hot planet, it’s basically a desert after all, so as you all worked, the three of you quickly became drenched in sweat. You programmed Helix, to act human so when he’s “overheating” he finds a way to deal with it. Unfortunately, since Helix is a guy, it meant taking off his shirt and revealing his godlike chiseled body. 

Helix’s shirt was indeed soaked and caked with sand, dust, and sweat. Like something out of a teen romance movie, he grabbed the back of his shirt, flinging his shirt up and over his head. Like a goddamn movie star, his abs are glistening. What the hell did you do.   
  
“Let me help you with that, Y/N,” Helix says, swaggering over to you across the sand caked desert, picking up your bag filled with Ferressite for you. The gesture itself is nice, since you really weren’t looking forward to picking up that bag, but it’s still weird. It’s like he’s trying to romance you or something. 

Maybe you are thinking about it too hard. 

  
Rick, like the child he is, comes marching over to you two, “I’ll take that for you, Y/N.” Rick rips the bag away from Helix, and shoves him on his way past. What a child.

“Helix, are you okay?” You ask, running your hand along his shoulders and arms checking for any scraps, cracks, or dents. You find none. You breathe a sigh of relief. You focused on making him as human as possible so durability wasn’t your main concern.    
  
Helix smirks at your efforts, before wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close. 

Startled you try to push him away, “H-Helix? What are you doing?”    
  
Helix pulls you closer, pressing your bodies together, “What I wanted to do from day one.”    
  
Helix starts to lean in. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! This is not what you programmed him to do!

Your own robot is about to friggin kiss you, “Helix, s-stop!” You throw your hands up in front of you, pushing away from him.

Helix pauses, his smirk remaining on his face, “It’s okay, Y/N. I know you are scared, but you can trust me.” 

Your eyebrows furrow, that’s something you wrote recently in a story your writing. That’s odd. Oh shit, he’s trying to kiss you again.

Panicked, you push your hands against his face, trying to shove him away, “No, I-I don’t want this!”

Helix leans in once again, “I think you do, Y/N.” 

You screw your eyes shut just as tears start to gather. They roll down your cheek, as your heart beats like crazy. 

As his lips are about to touch yours, you feel him getting thrown away from you. You hear a loud thud shortly after.

You peak an eye open to see Rick furiously beating the shit out of Helix on the desert floor, “Don’t fucking touch her you dumb piece of shit! She’s mine!” 

Rick just keeps screaming and hitting Helix. You don’t even mind that Helix is getting fucked up.

You watch him for a moment, before stepping in. You place a hand on his arm just as he’s about to hit him again, “R-Rick, it-it’s okay. I ju-just wanna go ho-home,” your words come out in sobs. 

Rick stops, glaring at Helix furiously, his chest heaving up and down, breathing heavily. He softens when he finally looks up at you seeing your tears, nodding before he wraps you up into his arms. 

  
You let him, resting your head against his chest, as you let your emotions boil over. He softly pets your head, running a hand through your H/C hair.

When you can breathe normally again, you start apologizing profusely to Rick, “I’m so sorry, I have no idea why he acted like that. I don’t remember programming him to do that, and he shouldn’t have done that.” 

Rick shushes you, “It’s okay, Y/N. It’s okay.” You crane your head up to look at him, only to see a surprisingly guilty expression taking residence on Rick’s face. 

You suddenly pull away at that look, “Rick? What did you do?”

Rick suddenly looks sheepish, “I uh, look, I may have adjusted his programming when you were asleep so you wouldn’t have to work so hard.” 

“Wait, what exactly did you do?”

Rick goes into detail, and explains everything he did, until he says he connected it to your notes, “You did what?” 

“I connected it to your notes so it would be easier,” Rick says.

“Oh shit,” The whole situation suddenly made a ton more sense.

“W-What’s that mean?”    
  
“It means that by connecting Helix to my notes, Helix has been learning how to interact from my fanfiction I was writing,” You say, grabbing Rick by his shoulders and shaking him. 

“You-You’ve been writing a fanfiction story?” Rick’s eyes widen at the idea. 

“Seriously? That’s what you took away from that?” You say shaking your head, “Yes, I’ve been writing a fanfiction story, Rick.” 

Rick grumbles, “What am I not doing a good enough job or something?”

“You are such a dumbass,” You roll your eyes. 

“I-is Helix the kind of guy you want?” Rick growls, “Do-Does he get your panties in a twist, with his six pack, and sweet words!” 

“Wait a minute, are you- are you jealous?”

Rick scowls, looking down at the ground, kicking at the dry sunbaked sand. 

“You’re jealous! Of a fucking robot!” You laugh, throwing your hands up. 

“W-well, you’re always drooling over his perfect body!” Rick yells back. 

“Are you fucking kidding me! You are the guy I want to fuck!” 

“OH sure! You’d really rather fuck me than him? Bullshit! I’m a bag of bones compared to that thing!” Rick screams at you, pointing at Helix’s broken form. 

“You are my type! Not that thing! I fucking love you! Not it!” You say grabbing Rick by the shoulders. 

Rick’s eyes suddenly go wide, “You love me?” As if the thought never crossed his mind.    
  
You sigh, “Yes, Rick, I love you,” you place your hand on his cheek, “You incredibly smart idiot.” 

Rick suddenly grabs the front of your shirt and pulls you towards him, kissing you deeply. God you fucking love this adorably brilliant idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! As with every other chapter, let me know what you think! Much love yo~


End file.
